Mike (Total Drama)
Mike is a contestant and the tritagonist in Season Four of Total Drama who has Dissociative Identity Disorder, where he can turn into a set of different personalities without him realizing. He was eliminated in sixth place when Scott (A fellow contestant) forced Mike into doing what he wanted because he would tell Zoey about his Multiple Personality Disorder (who did not know at the time). Eventually, Scott knocked him out with a shovel and Mike fought his personalities for control. While unconscious, Zoey tells Mike that she was breaking up with him because of a personality, Vito, who was hitting on other girls, until she saw that Mike was knocked out. When he woke up, he confessed to Zoey, but she already knew because Cameron, another contestant, accidentally told Zoey while he was unconscious and a faint "Sorry!" is heard in the background. Scott won the challenge and got to choose who went home. Obviously, he chose Mike. To leave, the contestants were catapulted into the water, so when Mike was sitting in it, he gave Zoey a pendant of him and was about to kiss her when he was fired into the ocean. Mike returned as a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars (the first half of Season Five) as the main protagonist of the half-season, however since his small shadow figure with an evil look appeared after Mike defeated his other four personalities. This personality (Mal) appears in Season Five and becomes the new villain. Personalities Mike (the Normal Personality) is the main personality and is smart, helpful and he loves Zoey, a fellow contestant. Mike can be snapped out of a personality if Zoey is in trouble or if someone calls his name (most of the time). He has a short-sleeved turquoise shirt with white at the sleeve edges and collar, plus upturned hair with jeans and Converse (probably). He also has a missing tooth. Svetlana (The Gymnastic Personality) is a great Olympian athlete and can do anything gymnastic and is summoned when in an athletically challenging environment (like monkey bars). She has longer eyelashes and lipstick with a Russian accent. Vito (The Jersey Shore Personality) is a reference to The Situation by acting like him. Vito looks just like Mike, but shirtless and has a New Jersey accent. Vito appears when his shirt comes off. Manitoba Smith (The Indiana Jones Personality) can survive harsh conditions and can be summoned by Mike wearing a hat and looks exactly like Mike (but with a hat) and is Australian. Chester (The Old Personality) always complains about little annoying things, much like an old person. Chester is summoned if Mike is irritated or annoyed and looks like Mike hunchbacked and wrinkly and sounds like an impression of Abe Simpson but older. Mal (The Malevolent One) is the evil side of Mike, and he seems to come out of Mike's subconscious every one in a while. He has emo bangs, a significantly deeper voice, and dark circles around his eyes. Section heading In Season Four he was the one of the nice guys, but in Season Five, his evil personality (Mal) is stirring up things and making him do random acts of mischief and lots of manipulation. When Mike tried to seal Mal in his head and free his personalities, he sealed himself instead leaving Mal the one in charge all the time and leaving Mike trapped in his mind. When Mike tries to find his way to a tower he saw in the distance (accompanied by Chester, who was found selling skateboards under Mal's orders). When Zoey was in danger, Mike was activated for a few seconds until Mal forced himself to come back out, leaving Mike still trapped in his mind. In the episode "The Obsta-Kill Course," Mike and Chester find Svetlana chained and forced to make fish sculptures out of butter. It appears that Mal can take the skills of the personalities and still be in control by summoning Svetlana to the course. Mike was able to break the chain Svetlana had on her by using a conveniently placed hammer (Which made Mal unable to access her and flip back to Mal) and the trio continued their quest. Soon, they found Vito forced to do a puppet show with a Mal puppet. Mike asked Vito to help them, but the puppet came to life and started threatening them. Mike soon destroys the puppet and Vito is freed. On the hunt for Manitoba Smith he is chained and seems to be destroying Mike's dreams. Before the personalities go on the quest, they begin to question why they're helping Mike since only one could be free, especially when Mal alters Mike's ID card so that Mal's picture appears. Svetlana seems to vouch for Mike saying even if he's an alternate he would be a better candidate. Manitoba then realizes that the ID is just an illusion and Manitoba is now guiding the personalities the way out through the tower. Awesome personalities Mike and the other personalities finally get to the tower (called the tower of Mal) where they find a mysterious button. Chester realizes it's a reset button that if pressed "poof you're just you again, just Mike". Vito then asks what would happen to the personalities to which Chester said, "What part of 'poof' don't you understand?" Mike didn't want to press the reset button knowing the personalities, but the personalities reassured him they wouldn't be gotten rid of for good, and their first priority is to stop Mal. with all their hands on top of each other Mike's last words to them were "Thank you guys, thank you". With Mal's tower destroyed, Mike fought Mal leading him to nonexistence. Mal tries to convince Mike no one will ever cross him with Mal in charge and explains he's a part of him. Mike replies "Yep, a part of me I don't need anymore, goodbye Mal." As Mike walks away from Mal, his final words to Mike were "NO! It's my time, MINE!!!" Mike and Zoey's first kiss Back in the conscious world, Mike finds Zoey and assures her that he's now Mike all the time. At first she doesn't believe him, but when he asked where was the necklace he gave her, Zoey knew it was Mike and they experience their first kiss. Friends * Brick * Cameron * Lindsay * Sam * Zoey Enemies * Alejandro * Anne Maria * Courtney * Ezekiel * Heather * Jo * Lightning * Mal * Scott Gallery 61px-Mike_As_Chester.png|Mike's design as Chester. 59px-Mike_as_svetlana.png|Mike's design as Svetlana. 47px-Mike_As_Vito.png|Mike's design as Vito. 47px-Mike_As_Manitoba.png|Mike's design as Manitoba Smith. MikeS.JPG|Mike appears in Skatoony in the episode Halloween. Chestercompetiting.png|Chester in Skatoony. Vitocompetiting.png|Vito in Skatoony. Svetlanacompetiting.png|Svetlana in Skatoony. Mike and Zoey Finally Kiss.png|Mike and Zoey's first kiss. Similar Heroes * Brian O'Conner (Fast and Furious Franchise) * Chappie (Chappie) * Cole MacGrath and Delsin Rowe (inFamous) * Good Cop (The Lego Movie) * Jak (Jak and Daxter Series) * Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Mike Wazowski (Monsters University and Monsters Inc.) * T-800 (Terminator Genisys) Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Rivals Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Archenemy Category:Pure of heart Category:Supporters Category:Successful Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Heroic Liars Category:Traitor Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Master of a Villain Category:Singing Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Brutes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Fighter Category:Nurturer Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Villain's Crush